


Old Man

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Spn Kink Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Exhibitionism, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Square: AUActirasty (arousal by the rays of the sun)A late birthday present for @manawhaat





	Old Man

The sun is warm on your skin, the stone surface of the patio just as warm through your towel as you roll onto your back once more. You hum, settling your head on the second towel you’ve rolled into a makeshift pillow and spreading your legs a little. A cool breeze drifts across the yard, finding its way between your thighs to your exposed cunt and sending a little shiver up your spine. You’re already well on your way to arousal, which is nothing new since tanning naked in the backyard always gets you going - something about the way the sun warms you from the outside in. The fact that you’re getting pretty close to your heat is only helping that arousal along.

John’s going to be in for a treat when he gets home from work.

You squirm a little, feeling your pussy clench around nothing at the thought of your Mate. It’s been far too long since the two of you had time between both of your jobs for more than a quickie. All you want right now is a fat knot and John’s strong arms around you.

Speaking of, he should be home from work soon. He’s been working long hours at the shop so Dean can take some time off to help Donna with their newborn, but with your heat coming on John has the next few days off work and it is going to be _heaven_.

You slide your hands down the curves of your body, over your pelvis to pet your inner thighs. Even though it’s your own touch, it still sends a shiver through your body. You stroke the soft skin, slowly working your way closer to your core. When you get there, you force yourself to keep the touching to light brushes of your fingertips over your folds. You’re already soaked, your natural lubricant slicking your way. You flick one fingertip back and forth over your clit, just teasing the little bundle of nerves until you’re fighting to keep your hips on the towel.

“Fuck,” you breath.

Faintly, you can hear the garage door opening. You slide two fingers between your folds, biting your lips as you listen to the door closing behind John’s truck and the sound of the driver door slamming. John is not a quiet man and today is no exception - you can clearly hear him stomping his way through the house, tossing his keys in the bowl by the door while simultaneously kicking off his boots.

“Y/N?” he calls, the sound of him moving into the kitchen. You know the moment he sees you because he stops walking for a moment before sliding open the back door and stepping out onto the patio.

You tip your head back on your makeshift pillow, grinning upside down at him. “Welcome home, babe,” you coo, planting your feet and letting your bent knees fall open as you rub your fingertips against your entrance.

He growls low in his throat, a purely Alpha sound that prompts a fresh gush of slick from your pussy, and crosses the patio in a few long strides to stand over you. His nostrils flare when the smell of your arousal reaches him.

“Such a slutty little Omega,” he says, crouching beside you and taking in the site of your naked body with hungry eyes. “Your Heat must be close if you’re out here touching your pretty pussy where all the world can see you. Hands off.”

“Alpha,” you breath, suddenly desperate for anything John will give as you obediently move your hands to press your palms flat against the towel. “Please.”

He hums thoughtfully, reaching out to pluck roughly at one nipple. You whine and push up into the touch, arching your back a little, and he repeats the action with the other nipple.

“Be patient, Omega,” he orders, tone leaving no room for argument. “You’ll get what you want.”

You nod, drawing a shaky breath and focusing on keeping your body still as one huge hand rubs softly over your breasts, soothing the sting of his fingers. His hand drifts down over your belly to settle on your pelvis, a warm weight that helps to sooth the mild, hungry cramps you’ve been having all day.

“I can smell you,” John purrs, shifting to kneel between your legs. His knees nudge your thighs further apart and you feel a fresh wave of slick escape. “Your heat is so close, isn’t it?”

“Yes, sir,” you murmur. “Please, Alpha. I need-”

“I know what you need,” he interrupts, leaning down to kiss you softly as his hand slips down to cup your mound. His middle finger flicks gently over your clit, pulling a gasp from your lips before he pulls away. You whine, fighting the urge to reach for him, and then squeak when he scoops you up in his arms.  “But not here, sweetheart. Let’s take this somewhere that won’t kill my knees.”

You giggle and throw your arms around his neck, nuzzling under his jaw and breathing in that warm, woody scent you love so much as he carries you into the bedroom. “If you say so, old man.”

John snarls, a throaty sound that sends shivers down your spine, and then tosses you onto the bed. You bounce a little on the mattress, laughing some more as he strips off his clothes and crawls over you.

“I hope you’re ready, Omega,” he chuckles. “Gonna show you with this old man can do.”


End file.
